


Unexpected ((ON HOLD))

by n3verl4nd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, College, Confusion, Football | Soccer, High School, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, School, Sexuality, Zayn Malik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3verl4nd/pseuds/n3verl4nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Louis become lab partners for chemistry Louis realizes Harry holds a secret and is determined to find out. Upon discovering the truth a turn of events leads the two boys to become closer and Louis begins to question things between himself and Harry.  In a story of parent's betrayal, powerful friendships and love this story will send you spiraling into something special. (Harry and Louis as imagined as they were in X-Factor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST COUPLE CHAPTERS ARE A BIT UNEVENTFUL AND I APOLOGIZE BUT PLEASE, read it some and see what I've got to offer. All words you aren’t sure refer to the British or American word I am using British lingo (ex: jumper not sweater, football not soccer, college not high school) Both families will be changed in this story because I wouldn't want to portray Louis and Harry's families in the wrong way, names will be kept the same and a few other things but for the most part the families are quite changed. IMAGINE THEM AS THEY WERE WHEN THEY WERE IN X-FACTOR

I sigh in realization it is yet again the morning, I look to my right to see the alarm clock next to me with a light layer of dust save for the two biggest buttons on the top.  It's 7:29 and I silently wait, trying not to fall asleep, the remainder of the minute until finally the alarm goes off and I smack my hand down on the stop button, I was already awake to give into snooze now, it was the first day of The new quarter which meant there were going to be lots of changes in my classes so I couldn't afford to be late today.  Slowly I roll myself towards the edge of the bed and throw my feet off, taking a sharp breath in as I feel the cold hit my legs.

"BooBear are you--" my mom opens the door with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I grumble, rubbing my eyes and sighing.  She walks over to me and kisses me on the head, proceeding to inform me breakfast is ready but I can already tell because when she first opened the door the smell of pancakes had wafted on and now the aroma has finally snuck up my nose.  My mom has a tradition where every first day of each quarter she makes me chocolate chip pancakes to start my day. I thank her as she leaves and grab my glasses before following her out to the kitchen.

As I approach the table I see my dad sitting in his usual position reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee, "Morning," I greet and he lowers his paper for a few moments to return it.  I grab a couple pancakes and put them on my plate, continuing on with butter and syrup.  

As I dig in my father folds up his paper and grabs one for himself, "Might as well join in on the pancakes," he smiles and I hum in agreement, "Did you guys hear that the gay couple down the street, Peter and David were thinking about adopting?  Just imagine how awful that is for the kid, they will have to be brought up in such a terrible, disgusting environment that they can't choose, it's so wrong, they don't deserve a kid, they're just going to ruin its life, I hope it's smart enough to in away and love on the streets, at least things will be better that way."

My mum and I nod our heads I'm agreement until she sighs, "How come you always get to know what’s going on in the neighborhood? I'm the one who stays home all day, it's not fair!" She pouts and we all laugh.  She kisses my father on the cheek and joins us at the table as we all happily finish our meal.  When I'm done I walk over to the sink and rinse off my plate, watching the little pancake bits turn soggy and go into the drain.  I scrub a little at the syrup before putting it in the dishwasher and heading to my room.  Short on time from the pancakes I quickly slip on the red chinos I got for my birthday and roll up the pant legs a little along with a simple gray tee shirt and the silver toms my dad hates, I'll admit they're pretty feminine but they're so comfortable and they were the only colour they had left in my size, since then I've gotten other colours but i will still wear these ones because now they’ve got more emotional value.

Running to the bathroom I quickly run my fingers through the fringe of my hair and shrug, I've looked better but it's not the end of the world.  I grab my bag by the door and am about to wave goodbye until my mom stops me to remind me that I have practice today so I race to my room and grab my football bag and run back out the door thanking my mom.  I live six and a half blocks away from school so if I put a little power on my walk today I'm sure I'll make it in time.  If I don't the janitor Paul will usually sneak me through the side door of the auditorium for assembly.  He's heard about my mom’s delicious chocolate chip pancakes that tend to make me late on quarters start days, he's a cool guy, he understands.

I like these days, sometimes I don't but for the most part I do, each quarter my schedule is a little different and we usually get to switch any partners we might have in a class, like chemistry! I have the worst partner in chemistry right now, his name is Travis and he's known for being rude to everyone and its so frustrating because he thinks he can do whatever he wants, is always being absolutely rude to me and never does any of the work.  Sure I learned a lot more the last quarter but it was extremely monotonous and tiring. Our teacher Mr. Cowell usually re-assigns us chemistry seats so that will be ideal.  I round the last corner and hurry into school, rushing to my locker as the students in the hall begin to dilute as class begins.  I quickly twist the lock _27, 3, 15_ I think to myself and get it wrong fromt the rush, once more I put it in _27, 3, 15_ it clicks and I exhale with relief, quickly throwing my football gear into the locker with a bang and slam it shut even louder.  I break into a full sprint as I see the door to my c class begin to class and grab it just in time, panting out of breath.

“Sorry Mr. Cowell,” I bend over and gasp for air.

“That’s okay Louis, please join the others and stand around the classroom,” he tells me and I do exactly as he tells me, standing next to some stranger with a smile and catch my breath a little.  The next five minutes consist of me humming a song in my head and lightly tapping my foot on the floor while waiting to hear my name called.  Finally I hear the teacher call out my name and points to a desk next to a quite young looking guy I don’t recognize.

“Hi, I’m Louis, are you new here?” I ask with a smile.

He smiles back with a tremendous grin, “Sort of, I’m actually a sophomore, I just recently took a placement test because I was top in the class and I got a high enough score they put me in this class,” he shrugs, “Oh and I’m Harry,” he flashes me that winning smile and I can’t help but to flash my teeth back at him.

“That’s awesome, you must be pretty smart,” I comment and he nods a little as his smile fades a bit.

“Yeah, I guess I do a lot of studying,” he says a bit out of the mood now, doodling on his notebook.

I try to lighten things up, “No kidding,” I chuckle, “that’s great, welcome,” but he stays serious as our lesson for the day starts.  The class drones on as I pay little attention until we are directed as to which page in the textbook to begin working on.  Harry and I begin the lesson and take notes as we do so.  

I sigh, “It’s so hot out, how can you stand being in that jumper and long pants, I’m in shorts and a t-shirt and even I feel overheated,” I fake a bit of a laugh as to keep it light but in reality it’s a quite serious question.  He shrugs his shoulders and I know he must be hot because I can see a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, we’re all overheated but Harry is in a jumper and jeans.  I decide not to press the question as to what he’s hiding, I’ll just ask around.

Class finally comes to an end and I sigh as I write down the homework, “Well it was really nice meeting you Harry,” I smile.

He gives a genuine one back with a “You too,” and I’m glad to see him in a better mood than earlier.  I head to my next class and drone on through them, feeling myself get a hungry at my last class.  My stomach grumbles in unison with the bell as I rush out the door to head to the English classroom where Liam is just finishing up.

“Hey Li,” I greet as he smiles walking out the door.  We walk side by side to the cafeteria and find our usual spots after grabbing the disgusting school food.  I’ll admit it tastes like shit but honestly, I’m a hungry teenage boy and I could care less.  As we eat in silence for a while we sit comfortably in each others presence, Liam is my best friend and often times we are crazy and wild but we have our simple moments too.  We’re not really popular, just too random guys at the school lost in the crowd, I would consider us pretty much average when you’re talking about the school population as a whole.  Liam is a bit more average, or mainstream than I am but we get along well, we’re both into singing and I’ll admit, he has a tremendous voice, really strong and powerful while I’m still working on my singing skills.

“So how was all your switching?  Anything too crazy?” he asks, wiping a bit of the breading from his chicken from his face.

“Not too much, but what do you know about that sophomore Harry?” I ask Liam, he always knows things about people and way more gossip than I do.  I’m curious as to what Harry’s deal was with the clothes he decided to wear, it’s not like he didn’t know it was going to be this hot, it’s been like this all week.  There’s so many reasons why he would do that, many of which could just be normal reasons, for all I know it could be the outfit he thinks looks best on himself and he was trying to impress someone but my gut tells me it’s something else by the way he got all serious about it.  I hope it’s nothing like what I imagine it could be, the first thing I thought of was maybe he cuts himself, I’ve heard that the people who do often try to cover up the cuts and scars with clothing but I’m sure it’s not that bad, other than his occasional down Harry seemed like a happy person.

“Harry Styles? The one with the curly brown hair?” Liam asks and I nod, “I don’t know a ton about him but I heard that he’s hard to get close too, he’s a pretty fit guy and quite a few girls have gone after him but he’s turned them all down without even a date,” he says, taking another bite.

“So what?” I draw it out, “Does that mean he’s into guys?” I’m a bit disappointed, I don’t think I could be friends with Harry if he was gay, that would just be too weird, I don’t want to be around anyone like that.

“Well that’s the thing, you know my cousin Drew? He asked Harry out on a date about a year ago and I mean c’mon, you’ve seen Drew right?” I nod and laugh a bit, Drew was captain of the rugby team and has a crazy toned body that all the girls are after, although, he’s not quite after girls,  “Who wouldn’t want to go on a date with Drew?  Anyways, even people who just try to be his friend he pushes away and no one knows why,” I sigh in relief, so maybe Harry isn’t gay.

“Hm,” I sigh, “It’s just that he wore a jumper and jeans today, like really, who wears a jumper and jeans in this kind of weather? It’s not like it’s a surprise or anything, I just thought it was kind of odd and that maybe, you know, oh, I don’t know, I guess it’s stupid,” I shrug and pop a grape in my mouth.

“No, I know exactly what you’re thinking, Drew thought the same thing, that he might, like, you know, cut himself or something, this isn’t anything new, Drew asked him out about a year ago so it’s been going on for awhile, whatever it is, and I mean like, he couldn’t possibly depressed because he’s so lonely ‘cause I mean lots of people try to be his friend and lots of people ask him out but he always says no, he could have friends easily if he wanted to so it can’t be that,” Liam suggests.  I knit my eyebrows together and nod, I wonder what it could be? Why would he be sad?  Family issues maybe?  Who knows, but I hope I can try to get to the bottom of this and try to figure out what’s wrong, I don’t know why I’m doing it but I just feel like it’s the right thing to do, I’ve never done anything like it before but somehow I feel like it’s different with Harry, he really deserves it.  Oh what am I saying?  I’ve only known him for a couple hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I am posting online, so tell me what you think. I have the whole thing planned out so I would be more than willing to continue but I don't want to keep writing it if no one wants to read it so leave kudos or a comment so I know someone likes it!


	2. Mixed Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was only going to continue this if people enjoyed it and so far... well, no one has enjoyed it but the first chapter was kind of intro so I thought maybe the second chapter would get people interested so here it is (:

The morning goes by in a rush as I get ready for school, every day the same. Wake up, shower, get dressed, brush teeth, grab toast, out the door. Every day it’s a goodbye to my mom and my rush to get to school on time begins. Today as I grab my toast my mother comes downstairs from her room.

“Louis, did you see the news on the weather today? No, actually, don’t answer that, I know you didn’t, apparently though it’s supposed to be a record hot day, one of the hottest days of the summer!” she smiled, “I thought maybe we could eat somewhere nice that has outdoor seating tonight as a family so don’t make any plans with your friends, okay?” she tells me and I nod, swallowing the bite I have in my mouth.

“Sounds good,” I smile. I have an idea and quickly run back up to my room as the carpet beneath me sinks in each time I skip a step. I slam my door open and rush over to my dresser, rummaging through to try to find a t-shirt. I don’t have football today but this will definitely come in handy with my case of trying to figure out Harry. Glancing at the clock I realize I really need to get out and on my way. Rushing out the door, I walk at a brisk pace but realize I forgot my toast on the counter. I stop as my stomach grumbles and I contemplate whether or not I should go back for it but I realize it’s a tradeoff I’m willing to make, the t-shirt will be worth it. I continue my fast-paced walk and thankfully I’m not late , I pull open the doors with the familiar sound of the squeak of sneakers on the hallway floor and constant chatter of social teens. I catch my breath as I walk to my locker and put what I won’t need before lunch in there and head to chemistry class.

“Hi Harry,” I smile as I sit down, he mumbles something back and shifts uncomfortably in his shirt, “How’s your morning been so far?” I ask, he shrugs his shoulders, “Aren’t you dying under that jumper? You know it’s supposedly one of the hottest days in the entire summer today?” he just shrugs his shoulders again and sighs. Class starts and we focus on our work but as things go by Harry seems to be less and less concentrated, almost completely missing everything I say. He manages to do a tad less than the bare minimum and leaves it at that.

When it ends Harry doesn’t seem to notice and continues to sit, staring at the wall, “Harry, class is over,” I tap his shoulder.

“Oh, right,” he snaps out of his days and stands up but almost topples over. I grab his arm to steady him and he gives me a quick thanks as he slowly starts to make his way to the door.

“Are you feeling alright Harry?” I ask and he just slowly nods his head, continuing to walk very slowly, I go behind him out the door and follow him a bit to his locker, he seems as if he was going to open his locker but instead he is clinging to it as he begins to topple sideways, thankfully I was right behind him to grab his shoulders, “Maybe we should head to the nurse,” Harry just nods his head again and hobbles along with me on our way. As we arrive Harry is looking even worse than last time I looked at him directly, he seems quite nauseous, his eyes don’t seem to even be focusing on anything specific, just kind of staring in one spot as if he’s trying his hardest not to give up there.

“Is everything-oh dear,” the nurse speaks softly, “Let’s sit him down over here,” she sighs, helping him sit down, “The heat lately has really been bringing them in,” she shakes her head, “You kids have to drink more water!” Harry stays expressionless as I chuckle a bit, “Feeling nauseous or dizzy?” she asks, Harry nods his head, “Sweating a lot?” Harry nods his head again, “Feeling kinda hot?” she laughs this time as Harry nods his head once more, “I think he has the case of wardrobe malfunction,” I laugh along with her as Harry seems to be a bit confused but not too fazed as he just feels sick more than anything else.

“You shouldn’t have worn that jumper to school Harry,” he makes a face of anger or frustration, “You’re just dehydrated,” I walk over to the sink and fill a paper cup with water, handing it him, “Here,” Harry takes it with a shaky hand and slowly drinks it down, “Oh,” I falsely realise, “I just remembered I have an extra t-shirt I usually bring for football but it was cancelled today, you can totally use it,” I smile. Suddenly someone bursts through the door, running to the garbage can, the nurse rushing to their side.

Harry grabs the shirt from my hand and starts to take his own off, I stare at his wrist, waiting to maybe see something but to my surprise I just see a bruise, but then looking at the rest of his chest he looks completely beat, small scratches and grotesquely coloured bruises mostly lining his ribs, I reach out and trace my hand down his chest, “Harry, where did all these come from?” I ask but he seems to be a bit weirded out as I realize my hand is still on his chest. I quickly pull it away and stuff both of my hands in my pockets, clearing my throat, staring at my feet. Why did I just do that? I can’t help but to think how gay that was, I feel disgusted with myself and look back up at Harry giving him a questioning look. He still hasn’t put the shirt on, just looking at me, probably staring at me while I had my weird little moment there-how embarrassing. He blinks a few times and seems to pull himself back into reality and cutely blushes, I can’t help but to smile--whoa there Louis, did I really just think that? Cute? Harry is not cute, he is a guy. I don’t know what is going on with my head right now but I seriously need to snap out of it, I am honestly disgusting myself with my thoughts.

Harry can tell something happened as he quickly changes the subject, “It’s just from rough housing with my cousins,” he says nervously, quickly pulling on the the t-shirt, giving me a very false smile and honestly I try not to laugh because everything about him, from every feature on his face and the way he tries to stay very to the way he holds the rest of his body screams that he is lying--if there’s one thing I know it’s that this boy can’t lie for shit. I become more serious though as I realise something is going on with him and I need to figure it out.

The nurse brings the puking student over to the table, “I’m sorry boys but I’m going to have to take care of Rachel now, someone’s isn’t feeling too well,” she lightly chuckles, “There, there,” comforting her and rubbing her back, “Oh and Harry dear, drink this,” she hands him a bottle of water. He mutters a thanks before getting up and heading towards the door, confident with a bit of speed in his step but quickly realise he’s not totally recovered yet.

We head out the door and I walk next to him as he avoids my gaze, “I know you’re lying,” I say and he stops abruptly but keeps on going right after, sighing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he asks with obviously fake confusion.

“Oh come on Harry, give it up, what is going on? Is somebody bullying you? Are they hurting you? Tell me who it is,” I want to help Harry but he needs to cooperate if it’s going to go anywhere.

“It’s really nothing, and it’s none of your business anyways,” Harry doesn’t sound angry but he sure doesn’t sound happy.

“Come on, I’m only trying to help, I don’t want you to get hurt,” I plead, this isn’t fair for him but he doesn’t understand that I just want to change things so he’s not in any danger.

“Louis, seriously, it’s fine,” he breathes, “Why do you care so much anyways? People just don’t care about me Louis so please, stop,” and he catches me there, why do I care? I’m not really sure but I just really want things to be okay for Harry I just, I don’t really know how to explain it I guess I just really want things to be good for him, I don’t want him to get hurt, in fact, it hurts me to see Harry so damaged like this, especially when he said “People just don’t care about me” it killed me to know that he felt that way. Oh my gosh, I sound so gay, I really need to stop but I seriously really feel like, oh... I don’t know what I feel like.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts I quickly counteract his comment, “No Harry, it’s not fine, maybe other people don’t care but I do, I just want to--” I grab his shoulder to make him face me quickly pulls away, hitting the lockers in his attempt to get back. I stand there with my mouth open, no longer going to finish my sentence.

Right as I’m about to continue what I was saying he yells “Fuck off,” but he looks for scared or worried than anything he didn’t look that angry but I can’t help but feel hurt and he hurries away from me. As I stand there in the hallway alone I hear a bell ring and the sudden chatter of students starts to fill the hall, the next period beginning to dawn on us all but I can’t even think about that now as I re-think things. I don’t know Harry, we aren’t friends, I barely know him, why do I care so much? What is wrong with me? I can see where Harry is coming from now, some random person budging into your life, trying to get you to tell something that is obviously a secret. I feel sadness sink in a bit as I am shoved around by people moving through the hallway with the occasional grouchy comment and I can’t help but feel hurt and regretful and I don’t understand it.

All I can do is mutter out a small “I’m sorry,” even though he is long gone now. Slowly I start to walk again as I mold into the crowd and head into my next class, carrying on with the rest of the day a little differently than how I started it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you could tell me what you think, leave some kudos if you like it because I'm not sure if I should continue it or not, I have it all planned out but I'm not sure if I want to write it if I'll have no readers... so even if you didn't like it comment and tell me what you didn't like so I can improve it, thanks!


	3. Favours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry that this kinda short and took forever to write but school has been really hectic but honestly I'm not sure who I'm apologizing too because I did get some kudos for the last chapter but I don't think anyone's actually reading it as like a regular thing, just checked it out liked it and left it. I'm more into the flow of things at school so update's won't be so slow so you should comment on this story and tell me what you think :3 thanks

I tap my foot impatiently on the floor as a few people shuffle into the classroom, never in my life have I ever been early, I've been on time a few times but I'm usually late. I really need to talk to Harry but he's not here yet, I'm not sure why--well, I have several ideas why but I'm not sure which would be correct. I have a feeling it's the first idea that comes to mind--he's mad at me. I am just trying to help him. He also might be weirded out about how I reacted to seeing his bruises--oh my god--I still can't believe I did that! I don't know where it came from but it sure came across as gay.

Class ends and I immediately stand up, striding to the office. Being one of the first to prowl the halls before next period.

"Eleanor!" I shout as I swing open the door, several secretaries and other offic attendees give me a look with a finger to their lips, Eleanor just gives me that stereotypical ‘what do you want?’ look with a sigh, “I need you to access a student’s private file,” I whisper.

“No,” she blatantly replies and goes back to what she’s doing.

“Please, I just need their address,” I ask but she sighs and looks at me, obviously annoyed.

“I’m an office assistant, not allowed to do that nor am I your private investigator, especially after your aunt screwed me over,” I flop down in one of the chiars but suddenly I realise she’s talking about my aunt’s modeling agency.

“She is just reluctant with people of our age, she prefers them to be a bit older with experience and blah, blah, blah, but if you find me the address I’ll try to convince her to give you a chance,” I am almost all the way over the counter, eager for her answer.

I can see her contemplating it, I’m about to beg her but finally she speaks, “Fine.”

“Yes!” I exclaim but I’m quickly brought back to reality.

“But,” she emphasises, “You get the address when she gives me a call.”

“No,” I state quickly, “Nope, no way, no how, I need it today,” I tell her urgently.

“Well, then your aunt better not be busy,” she gives me a smug smirk as I groan, pulling my phone out.

I gesture for her to hand me her phone number as my cell rings, closing my eyes I hope that everything goes well and I don’t get the classic ‘leave a message at the beep,’ I take a deep breath but than I hear a click and her voice comes on the line, I grin “Hey Sweetie, aren’t you supposed to be in school? Is everything okay? You don’t have the flu again, do you? That was quite horrid, I remember when you were five and--” I sigh before I interrupt.

“Aunt Kathy--” I sharply speak.

“Yes sweetie?” she asks and I sigh in relief.

“I need to ask a favour, there’s someone at my school who I think would make a great model and the best part is she’s looking for a modeling job so maybe you should give her a call,” I say in one quick breath and squeeze my eyes shut, hoping for the best.

I hear a sigh on the other end, “I don’t know…”

“Please, all you have to do is give her a call and work out sometime to meet up at the studio, please, please, please,” I draw out the last one, now whining with a pout on my face.

“I don’t know why you want me to give the her the job so bad but I guess so,” she surrenders, “Is this girl special to you Louis?” I can hear her on the verge of a squeal, based on my answer.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!” I’m grinning from ear to even wider than before?

She clears her throat, “So is she?”

“No,” I say, seriousness in my voice.

“You really need to find a girl Louis, it’s been forever since you brought a little lady over to meet me,” she whines.

“I’m just not interested in being in a relationship right now,” I pick at the hem on my shirt, listening to the loud sigh that comes next.

“Okay Lou, if you say so, now what’s this girls number?”

“Her name’s Eleanor just so you know, and thanks again,” I read Eleanor’s number, “I should probably get going though, bye!” I smile into the phone.

“Okay, bye bye sweetheart,” she lightly laughs.

“One more thing!” I exclaim, earning more nasty looks from everyone in the office, “Can you call her right now” I ask, not sure if this one she’ll do.

“Louis! What is so imp--” I interrupt her.

“There’s more to this than you understand,” I tell her in all seriousness, “but it’s really important.”

“Okay, I guess so,” she gives in once again.

“ThankyousomuchbutIreallyhavetogobye!” I say with speed and hang up, putting the phone in my pocket.

“So why do you need this address anyways?” Eleanor asks with a smirk, “Is this a special someone?”

“I-er-no, I just did something I shouldn’t have and need to go apologize, now go get it!” I say impatiently.

“Okay, okay,” she sighs and sneaks into the back office, coming back with a scrap of paper covered with the scrawl of a blue marker.

“Thanks,” I reach over the counter and snatch it from her hands, speeding out of the room.

“Tomlinson!” she yells after me but her phone starts ringing as she squeals and I snicker. I don’t even bother with thinking about the rest of school I miss, something tells me I need to talk to Harry so I run towards the doors, the short squeaks of my trainers echoing through the empty halls. As I enter the parking lot I drop the address, groaning in frustration as I trip over my feet, chasing the paper in the wind. Finally I catch and head to my car, hopping in and slamming the door, revving up the engine and pulling out the the lot, I’m not sure why I’m in a rush but I feel like I need to see Harry and I need to see him now.

 

~~~

 

I walk slowly up to the door, taking a deep breath, preparing to knock on the door. I sum up the courage as I stand at the chestnut brown door chipping and peeling of paint. With a quick burst I knock with more force than expected, retracting it with a wince. I knock again and there doesn’t seem to be an answer but I can hear people talking so I know that he’s there. I sigh and shake my head slowly, knocking once more, louder this time. Suddenly I hear loud arguing, I can’t quite make out what they’re saying but it’s loud, things crash around and I hear Harry shout again but none of his yells sound angry, only whoever he’s arguing with.

Sudden panic rushes through me, something’s wrong, something’s very wrong. Reaching for the doorknob I quickly jiggle it and to my relief it’s unlocked, quickly opening the door I speak “Harry…”  
I draw out the ‘y’ as pure shock, confusion and dread courses through my body, I’m frozen and my thought’s have stopped but there’s one thing I do know--this is not what I expected.


	4. Bribery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo... seems like some people are starting to like my story which is EXCITING!!! I'm actually really happy about the two comments I've gotten, they make me so so so so so happy, you guys have no idea, so thanks, and enjoy the next chapter :)

“H-Harry?” I whimper, a tear falling from my face.  His father is standing over him, kicking him in the stomach repeatedly as Harry simply bites his lip and stares into my eyes, not making a sound as tears stream down his face.

Suddenly a wave of emotion courses through me, “Get off of him!” I scream at the top of my lungs, I sound more desperate rather than angry because I just want it to stop.  His father looks up at me, completely frozen.  Harry takes the chance to scramble to me on the ground as fast as he can, his body is battered, bloodied and bruised.  He is clutching his side as he moves with weakness and pain.  Clinging onto me I can see he feels he’s going to fall over, swaying back and forth, eyes shut tight.

“W-what’re you doing here Louis?” Harry asks with a shaky voice.

My heart sinks with his trembling, “I came to apologize for yesterday but Harry you need--”

“You should really go Louis,” he inturrupts me, I can see how scared he is to go back and how much he doesn’t mean the words he’s saying.

“No,” Harry looks up with confusion, “Come with me,” I whisper but Harry’s fear only seems to grow.

“But--” I don’t let him finish.

“Come on, we need to get you out of here,” I quickly help him to my car and take one more look back at his father, not afraid to show how deeply disgusted, disturbed, upset, and angered I am.  His father remains in his place, nothing on his face at all readable except the shock that still hasn’t wavered.

I hit the pedal and speed out of my parked spot, though I quickly slow down as it was way too fast for my liking.  I glance over and Harry’s biting his lip again, clutching his side and taking uneven, choppy breaths.  I pull over and turn to him.

“Harry, are you alright?” I internally smack myself in the head, of course he’s not alright.

“Y-yeah,” he says but he sounds unsure, “It’ll heal,” tears fall from his eyes.  I gently grab the hem of his shirt and pull up to examine where he seemed to be in pain, gasping at what I see.  Beneath his purple and red skin he looked knotted and deformed with odd lumps that don’t look good.  He’s in extreme pain even from lifting up the shirt so I stop.

“Harry we have to get you to the hospital,” I look up at him with flossy eyes, he doesn’t deserve this.

“N-no,” more tears fall from his face, “I can’t-I can’t afford to and how will I explain--” I interrupt him.

“Harry, my family’ll pay for it, and you could just lie--wait, no--we both know you can’t lie for shit so I’ll do it,” that earns a smirk from him but it quickly grows to a wince as the light chuckle hurt him, “Even without the other things, this needs to be looked at.”

“Okay,” Harry whispers gently.

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry,” I go to place a hand on his shoulder but I don’t know where it hurts instead I get my engine revved up and start heading towards the hospital.

 

~~~~

 

“Louis Tomlinson,” a nurse calls softly from the doorway.

“W-will you come with me?” Harry asks, seeming he’s about to cry.

“Yeah, of course,” I give a gentle, worried smile and help him more comfortably reach his room.  The room smells strongly of antiviral cleaners and dettol.  As I help Harry get situated and sat down the paper beneath him makes an uncomfortably loud crinkling, crunching noise that fills the small, quiet room.

I sit in one of the extra chairs as the nurse begins to ask questions, “Where are your biggest concerns?” as she can tell he is badly hurt everywhere.  He takes off his shirt with the struggle of keeping the pain as low as he can.  She lightly touches it and I hear the crinkling of the paper again as I see him once again with his lip beneath this teeth, fear escaping his eyes as he clutches the side of the bed.  I replace it with myself as he looks at me apologetically, squeezing the life out of my hand , I don’t budge though as I assure him it’s okay.

“How exactly did this happen?” I see tears spring to his eyes as he looks at me pleadingly.  I rub circles into his hand with my thumb as to assure him I’ve got it.

“His girlfriend’s ex wasn’t as excited about the new found love as Harry was,” a breath of relief escapes his lips as he loosens his grip a bit.  The nurse simply raises her eyebrows and slowly nods.

She looks around a bit more before sighing and wheeling her chair away from Harry, “Well, nothing seems to be broken but we’d like to get an x-ray to be sure there aren’t any internal wounds we’re not noticing but it seems your ribs are just very swollen, I’m guessing the blows came from something tough or hard, that’s what caused the bumpy swelling,” as it was his father’s shoe, it makes sense, I look up at Harry and he’s just staring at his lap, “I’ll be right back then we’ll set you up for that x-ray.”

The room is quiet as I stand up and she’s left and I realise I’m still holding harry’s hand, I give it a soft pat before returning my own hand on my lap.  I skim my eyes over Harry’s chest covered in all sorts of bruises and scrapes, all the way to his arms.  Harry doesn’t deserve any one of these injuries, he did nothing wrong.  Harry is such a wonderful person and yet it must be terrible to feel like your own father doesn’t even love you, and he’s so distant from people he must have no one to turn to when he needs someone the most.

I feel my lip quiver as a tear falls down my face, “Oh Harry,” I have to take a deep breath, “I’m so sorry,” I choke out a sob, trying not to full on cry, “You don’t deserve this,” I run my hand over his arm and before I know what I’m going I place a gentle kiss on a bruise formed on his shoulder.

Suddenly I hear the door open and I quickly pull away, sniffling as I wipe away my tears.  I notice Harry’s face is covered in tears too as we pull ourselves together and she gives us a few moments before taking Harry, asking me to stay in the room.  I can tell Harry would prefer me to come along but I don’t want to argue with the doctor and after what just happened I need a second to think.

I give him a reassuring smile to him as they leave the room but as soon as the door is closed I feel my breath become erratic and my thoughts swarm like bees in my head.  What is wrong with me?  I can't just do things like that, it's not right.  I just kissed Harry, yeah, it wasn't on the lips but but it was beyond gay.  I don't know what to blame that on, I know I'm not gay so that obviously can't be it.  I sigh, I'm going to fuck up our friendship.  I guess I just feel like I have to protect him from all the bad people in the world, like his father.  I still don't understand why I did that but I am not going to do it again and I'll just blame it on wanting him to be safe, wanting him to be okay.

I'm quickly stirred from my thoughts as the door opens back up and Harry is waddling back in, it felt like such a short time they were gone but I guess time flies fast.  I feel my lips curl up into a grin, I'm just really glad he's back.  Harry gives me a weak smile back, I can tell he's nervous to see what the x-ray shows.  

I gently wrap my arm around his shoulders and something is different, it just feels...  It's hard to describe but I just feel oddly really comfortable like this.  Harry takes a deep breath as the nurse pulls some pictures out I feel Harry tense up.  I soothingly rub his back and he relaxes a little.  She puts them up on a light board.

"So," she starts, "there's no internal bleeding or wounds to the intestines, however there seems to be a split in one of your ribs," she looks at Harry and quickly continues worriedly as she must have seen a displeased, scared or similar face on Harry, “But it’s nothing to worry about, it’s so small that there’s nothing we can do to help it except have you rest,” I hear Harry let out a breath, “See, here,” she points on the screen and there’s just a tiny little spot that looks odd on his rib.

“Well, looks like we’re done here, nice to meet you Louis,” she shakes Harry’s hand and I help him off the bed, “You two are a very cute couple by the way.”

Harry blushes and is about to speak but I step away from him, “I’m not a faggot,” I say flatly yet casually, “C’mon, let’s go,” he just kind of stares at me with a strange look on his face, he seems confused or something, “What?” I scrunch up my face in question.

Harry mutters, “Nothing,” and shakes his head, walking towards the door.  The nurse glares at me as I walk out the door but she seemed so friendly at first, what is going on with everyone?

We head to the car and I open the door for him, “‘Harry, ready to go?” he seems spaced out as I hold the door open for him.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m ready,  sorry,” he’s pulled from his daze, he hops in and I’m on my way, driving down the road, “My house is the other way,” Harry points behind him.

“I know, you can stay at my place,” I suggest, smiling at him.

“R-really?” Harry squeaks.

I chuckle, “Yeah, of course, I’m not sending you back.”

Harry softly shows a genuine smile, “Thank you,” Harry whispers, “For everything.”

“Anything for you Harry,” I smile, but a I look back at the road I question why I said it, but I push it to the back of my mind, it’s not important now.

“Oh, and Louis?” I glance back at him.

“Yeah?”

“Um, how’d you get my address?” he asks curiously.

I chuckle, “I managed to bribe the office assistant in to giving it to me.”

“So…” Harry smiles, “You illegally retrieved my personal information so you could apologize for prying?” Harry’s laugh fills the car, a new sound in my ears, it’s a nice laugh, a sort of cackle but I like it.

Tapping my thumb on the wheel, I give a smug smirk, “ _Why would I do that?_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, if that ending was crap, please say so because, I don't know, it just didn't seem very good to me and I didn't know how else to end it because I already have the chapters basically planned out, ANYWAYS there is more drama to come, that ending wasn't much of a cliffhanger but I assure you there will be more to come! as I said before, some people like my story and if people like it then it really can't be that bad so maybe other people will like it, tell your friends about it, I would appreciate it so much! thanks, see ya next week!


	5. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE!!!
> 
> Also, their parents are completely different from their real parents so I gave their parents different names and everything because I don't want to falsely portray them in any way.

“Time for dinner boys!” I hear my mum call from the kitchen.  Harry is laying on the couch with frozen peas on his ribs and myself on his legs.  I grab the cold veggies and help him off the couch, throwing the peas in the freezer as I enter the kitchen.  

“Smells great,” Harry smiles, my mother smiling back bashfully.

“Thank you Harry,” he’s so polite.

“It’ll taste better than it smells, I assure you,” my father speaks from his usual spot at the end of the table.  Mum gives him a light peck as she sets the spaghetti on the table.  As we’re eating the food we’re all quite silent, it’s so good.

“This is really wonderful Mrs. Tomlinson,” Harry smiles at her.

“Thank you, but please, you can call me Mary,” my mother smiles, once the silence is broke it’s started the conversation rolling, “So Harry, why haven’t we seen you around?  Are you a new friend of Louis’?” Harry quickly chews the bite he has in his mouth, covering his lips with his hand.

I go ahead and answer for him, “Yeah, we’re partners in Chemistry,” I smile.

“Oh that’s nice,” she smiles, “Do you play any sports?” I too listen as I’m curious to know.

“No, I’m not really much of the athlete type, I’m quite clumsy,” Harry smiles shyly, my mouth forming a thin smile as I chew my food

“What about your parents, what are they like?” I squeeze my fork tightly and look to Harry, he seems fine for the most part, just a bit on edge

“Well, my Dad’s in construction and my mom-uh, my mom stays home mostly,” Harry’s words come out softly spoken.

“We’d love to meet them, wouldn’t we honey? she pats my father’s hand and he just grumbles with a nod.

“My-uh,” Harry sighs and I can tell he’s thinking.

“I met them and they just seem more of the private type,” I speak casually, Harry looking to me with gratitude.

“Well, that’s alright, someday though I’d like to see who’s responsible for such a respectable, handsome, young man,” she smiles brightly a Harry.  He just blushes, his chewing slowed down.  I chuckle and we we continue on with our meal.

As we finally finish I start to collect the dishes, only because I don’t have a choice, if I did, someone else would be doing it for me, “Here, let me get it,” Harry offers, “I’m the guest, you’re letting me stay in your home, it’s the least I can do,” contradicting what I just wished I somehow can’t let him do the dishes, he’s hurt, the guest and well, Harry.

“No, no, no, no Harry, go rest,” I insist.

“Please Harry, sit down,” my mother smiles.

“At least let me help,” Harry pleads.

Mum shrugs, “If you really want to, I guess,” Harry collects the remainder of the dishes, along with some cups and as we walk into the kitchen I hear my mum mutter to my dad, “That boy Harry is so polite, maybe Louis’ll learn a thing or two,” she giggles.

“I heard that!” I yell back with a chuckle, Harry grinning like a fool.  He looks so beautiful and glowing when he smiles-- _no_ \--I stop dead in my tracks-- _what the fuck was that? **Beautiful?**_ \--I angrily grab the dishes tightly and Harry notices my stop and now the way my knuckles are turning white.

“Are you okay Louis?” I take a deep breath and throw on a fake smile.

“I’m fine,” I can tell Harry sees right through me.

“It sure doesn’t seem like it,” he takes a step towards me.

“It’s nothing,” I start washing a plate because sadly, the dishwasher is full, I was supposed to do that too, “I’m sorry about my mom asking all those questions and totally prying like that,” I sigh, I hadn’t expected she would ask about his parents but I guess I should’ve known.

“It’s alright,” Harry pauses, “ _I guess it runs in the family_ ,” Harry’s light cackle fills the room again and I laugh along with him, I’m just so glad to be here right now.

Harry lets out a yawn as we finish the dishes, we did more goofing around and splashing than we did washing, “Why don’t you get some rest?” I suggest, “I’ll go set the couch up,” I go retrieve blankets and pillows, laying them out on the couch so Harry will be comfortable, “Gonna head to bed too now, long day, “ I give him a soft smile, “G’night.”

“Goodnight Louis,” he smiles back.  I head to my room and flop down on my bed, letting out a long breath and closing my eyes.  I don’t mean to fall asleep but next thing I know I’m falling the the ground, hitting it with a hard thud and a groan as I sit up.  I look at the time and it’s been a couple hours, I must’ve fallen asleep half on the bed.  I put on my pyjamas and head to the hallway, I’m parched.

Rubbing my eyes I yawn, shuffling towards the kitchen but I hear something, soft whimpers like someone’s crying, “Harry?” he’s on the couch and I can see him shaking as he quietly sobs, “Harry what’s wrong?” he suddenly looks up and scrambles into the edge of the sofa, burying his face in his hands again, “Harry talk to me,” I say, walking towards him.  He just reaches his arms out and I embrace him around his waist, his lean arms around my neck as he sobs into my shoulder.  I try to soothe him as I rub his back softly.

“Y-you’re family is just so nice,” Harry chokes out, clinging onto me tighter, “I wish I could be like you Louis, you’re perfect, your parents love you so much, I just wish I could be better so that maybe my parents wouldn’t hate my so much,” I can barely understand what he says but I get the basics.

“Oh Harry,” it breaks my heart to hear him say these things, “I’m so sorry,” I hold him close, “You are too perfect, I’m not even close to perfect but you’re amazing Harry, truly amazing,” I feel a tear escape my eye but only one.

“No,” Harry says bitterly, pulling away, burying his face in his knees now pulled up to his chest,” I deserve every punch, every bruise, every scar, I’m a terrible person Louis, I’m so disgusting,” that does it for me as tears flood my eyes.

“No Harry, no you’re not, not even close, look at me,” I pull up his face to meet my gaze, “You are one of the best people I’ve ever known in my entire life and I mean that Harry, I really do,” I pull him into me, he’s bigger than me but I make it work, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

“That’s not what he tells me, I’m stupid and I’m ugly and I’m useless and I’m too sensitive and I’m a waste of space Louis, I really am and I hate it!” his voice is not laced with emotion but rather oozing with it, filled to the brim.

“Harry,” I sob, “Oh Harry, you’re not any of those things, you’re smart and beautiful and so important, you’re sensitive side is good, there aren’t enough people like you and if I know one thing,” Harry looks up at me, the tears on his face killing me, “it’s that you’re not a waste of space because I love every single second I spend with you,” I run my hands through his hair, brushing it from his face.

“R-really? You mean all that?” he whimpers, eyes filling with tears.

“Yes, of course I do Harry,” I whisper.

He suddenly throws himself at me, putting his arms around my neck, “Thank you so much Louis,” he sobs, “No one has ever said anything like that to me and no one has ever been as nice to me as you have the past couple days,” I smile as another tear falls down my cheek.  I don’t know what to say so I just hold him close and rest my head on his shoulder as he does with me.

He pulls away a little, “I’m sorry,” he says with a soft, short chuckle, “This is embarrassing,” he rubs his eyes.

“It’s alright but we should probably get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” he takes a deep breath as he starts to scoot back to where he was but rest my hand on his shoulder.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” I offer.

“If-if that’s okay with you I guess,” I say bashfully.

“Of course,” I say and wrap the blanket around his shoulders as we stand up.  We shuffle to my room and as we enter I turn off the lights.

As I lay down Harry lies beside me but I open my arms and he scoots down so he’s “shorter” than me and curls up in my arms as I hold him protectively, “Goodnight Harry,” I softly whisper.

“Goodnight Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! even if you don't like my story or think it's boring or anything I want to know what you think, if it's bad I want to be able to improve so please please comment and tell me what you think, thanks :3


	6. Strange Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all these chapters are really short, and I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry that they are but this one is even shorter :( but the next one is going to be really good, trust me, it's just that if I added this one to the next one it might be too long and I wouldn't have been able to get in by this weekend and I already have the chapters pretty much planned out so I didn't want to change it and complicate things, I'm just sticking to how I have it but of course if you have any ideas for the story I would totally consider putting it in the story because I have a lot of the story planned out but not ALL of it so there's still room for me to add/create things and shape the story however I want.

I let out a long breath, eyes fluttering open.  I look up at Harry, our limbs mingling with one another’s.  Slowly I slide myself away from Harry, not wanting to wake him.  Stretching out myarms, I walk over to my dresser, picking and choosing an outfit for today.

 As I strip down I pull off my shirt, about to put on a new one but Harry speaks, “You’re quite fit ya know,” he chuckles as I feel my face turn completely red, I freeze, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Harry shoves his red face in the pillow, “I can’t believe I just said that,” he mumbles through the cotton.

 “It’s-uh-it’s fine,” _don’t think about it Louis_ I tell myself, _just don’t_ , I blink several times before I continue to put my shirt on and hurry up getting dressed, “You can borrow some clothes that are too big for me,” I offer, trying to put it behind us as quickly as possible.

 “Uh, sure, thanks,” Harry seems confused about how much I ‘didn’t care’ about his comment.  I find what I can for him to choose from, a couple jumpers and some bottoms, tossing it to him.  I head to the bathroom, groaning when I see my hair.  It looks beyond horrible.  As I do my hair I get to thinking…  That was kind of odd of Harry to say, he’s not gay is he?   _No_ , he couldn’t be.  He’s not the only one that it’s happening to though, something must be wrong with my brain.  Maybe I should tell someone I’m having weird thoughts about Harry, maybe they could help. I don’t think I would be comfortable though because I’d have to admit to doing something disgusting, my parents would be disgraced, if I tell anyone I can’t let Mum and Dad find out.  Maybe Liam will be understanding, as my best friend he doesn’t really have a choice.  I stomp my foot on the ground and I just can’t get my hair right!   I’ve tried brushing it to all sides, tried using a little water, everything!

 Harry must’ve seen my mini tantrum towards myself because he’s in the doorway chuckling.  He comes up behind me, making me feel even shorter compared to him, in fact, I feel tiny but I’m frozen as he reaches his arms around me, my hands still in my hair, but I’m not moving and I don’t know why.  He grabs the sides of my hands and pulls them down to my side.  He starts to fiddle with my hair, he looks very concentrated.  Somehow I like this, I just feel--better?  I don’t know, I just feel wonderful right now.  I smile as he puts his hands on my shoulders, grinning, looking satisfied with his work.  Still softly smiling he walks off and towards the kitchen.  I actually look at my hair and I’ve got to admit, it looks pretty good.

~~~~~~~

 "Hey Liam,” I smile as I sit down across from him, Harry beside me, “This is Harry, Harry this is Liam, and I also see we both have a new addition,” I glance to the boy beside my best friend.

 “Yeah, this is Zayn, and it’s nice to meet you Harry,” I wave to Zayn and flash him a smile.

 “You too, nice to meet both of you,” Harry says, his politeness shining through but he’s still casual, “And, uh, I know I just got here but I’ve got to go to the loo, sorry,” he excuses himself and walks away.

 “Hey,” I whisper, leaning in towards him, both boys leaning in confusedly, “I have to tell you something weird, you can’t laugh, you can’t hate me and you can’t tell _anyone_ ,” I glare at them and they both nod, “I--I don’t know what’s going on between Harry and I--it’s, it’s weird, when I’m around him things are just-- _different_ \--but to an extreme and I have these--” I sigh, Liam has a hopeful sort of grin but I don’t know why, “I have these weird thoughts about him and just feel like I need him to always be okay, it kills me when he’s upset or hurt and, oh,” I pull away, now talking aloud, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I just don’t want Harry to find out and get weirded out, I just don’t know what it is, and I had to tell someone but it’s kind of nice, like when he did my hair this morning,” I smile fondly at the memory, “It just felt so--right, but I don’t get it!” I stab my fork into my food, Zayn and Liam jump a bit from my sudden change of mood, “But it felt so right to hold him in my arms the other night, it felt so nice,” they look at eachother as if they’re both thinking the same thing, like they know something I don’t, “It’s so fucked up though, I’m not a faggot--that’s just so wrong!” I’m full on angry now but suddenly Zayn scoffs and stands up, shaking his head, walking away, “Oh my god!” I lean in again, “Is he--is he _gay_?” I whisper, my eyebrows raised.  Liam just does the same as Zayn, shaking his head and leaving, just as Harry walks up to my shocked face that’s full of confusion.

 “What’s going on?” he asks, slowing down his pace as he approaches the table, looking at me cautiously.

 “I don’t--I don’t really know…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HATE IT OR IF YOU LOVE IT SO I KNOW BECAUSE I HAVE OVER 400 READS AND LESS THAN 20 KUDOS SO I DON'T KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE READING IT AND HATING IT OR IF THEY'RE READING IT AND JUST NOT LEAVING KUDOS BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW SO IF YOU HATE IT, PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THE MOST CRITICIZING COMMENT I JUST WANT TO KNOW


	7. Goodnight Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, I know, this is late but I was just having a lot of homework this week and to make up for it this doesn't count as the weekend update, I'm still going to post another one sometime before monday NO PROMISES THOUGH (but I already have and the next one is also going to be the next two chapters I planned put together because I've been noticing these chapters are a bit short. SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'M SO EXCITED SO NO COMPLAINING I DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT TWO TOGETHER I COULD'VE JUST HAD ONE SEMI-EVENTFUL CHAPTER INSTEAD OF A BIG ONE! I'm not mad or yelling that's me just specifically pointing out that the next one is going to be good so don't complain, I'm also going to put two or three together for the remainder of the chapters because I want them all to be longer unless it's already a longer chapter sooo, yeah, be looking forward to that too, ANYWAYS enough chitter chatter, enjoy this chapter.

“No, I don’t think that’s the right compound,” I tell Harry but he shakes his head.

“I’m sure Louis, it’s lithium,” he points out the question in the textbook, “See,” trying to convince me.

“Pretty sure it’s copper but if you say so,” I erase my original answer and replace it with lithium, we quietly do the next couple easy problems, comparing answers and getting the same each time, “Ya know Harry, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” I grin, “Is there a special girl in mind?” Harry’s face seems to grow serious and his face difficult to read.

After a brief moment of silence he speaks, “Louis, I,” he sighs, “I’m gay, and I hope that doesn’t make things weird for you and ruin our friendship but if you hate me now I won’t be mad, maybe a little upset or disappointed but I wouldn’t be angry with you,” it takes me a second to process this, he’s--he’s gay?-- What if that’s the reason my thinking has been all messed up--what if he turns me gay?  Can he even do that?  Is that possible?  Maybe I can turn Harry straight and it won’t be a problem, yeah, I can’t worry about it.

I need to say something because now I’m the silent one, “Louis?” he seems worried.

“No, of course, it’s totally fine, sorry, I just, it’s just a bit of a surprise,” I’m not sure what else to say.

“Oh good, I was afraid you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore or something but at the same time I knew I could trust you,” he smiles warmly and I smile back--don’t think about it Louis, you can think about it later--I scold myself, “So for number seven you just subtract the number of protons, right?”  I change the subject and focus back on the homework.

“Yeah,” I write down the problem and we continue our work.

~~~~~~~~~

“Well I don’t want you to go back, my mom already said you can stay as long as you’d like, no exceptions Harry, I really don’t want you to go back there, at least not yet.”

“Fine,” Harry sighs, “I just feel like I’m overstaying my welcome, I don’t want you to get annoyed either and--” I cut him off by putting both hands on his face with my eyes closed.

“No matter how long you stay I promise I will not get annoyed by you,” I feel him smile and he presses his tongue against my hand.

“Ew!” I shriek and we laugh as I wipe his slobber on his shirt--wait, no, my shirt!

“Can I at least help with dinner since your mom has to cook for one more while I’m here?” he asks hopefully.

”If you want, yeah,” he grins and races to the kitchen, blabbering to my mom about some food nonsense.  I see her nod eagerly and he goes straight to the fridge, pulling out a bunch of things that seem random to me but I’m sure they'll make something in the end.  Mum and Harry casually chat as they prepare the food side by side.  It’s quite cute, Harry with my mother in the kitchen, Harry looks so happy and adorable.

“Louis!” my dad snaps me out of my disgusting fixation on my friend, I really need to do something but Liam was of no help, “What’s gotten into you?  Wipe that stupid smile off your face, did you not hear me ask if you have any homework you should be doing?”

“Sorry, just spaced out, I did it all with Harry already.”

My father chuckles, “Good, should’ve met Harry a long time ago,” he smiles.

“Hey!  My grades are decent,” I shrug.

“Call it what you want.”

“I’m about to come up with a snarky comeback but Harry’s excited voice rings through the air, “Dinner’s ready!” I sprint to the kitchen, eager to fill the vast emptiness of my teenage stomach.   I realize I must’ve been spaced out a long time because dinner seemed to be ready quite quickly.

  
“That smells so good!” I moan as Harry sets a cheesy thing and steak on the table, “What is itt?” as far as I can tell it looks like lots of melted cheese in a glass dish and nothing more.

“Scalloped potatoes, extra cheese,” my mom answers grinning, “Harry makes a good helper,” she winks at him.

As I take my first bit I’m immediately spiralled into a world of delicious happiness, “Oh my god!” I exclaim, taking a bite of the steak, “It’s all so good, nice job you guys!”

She giggles, “Oh, Harry did most of the work really, I was more the helper, he decided what to make, he had the recipe, I just peeled and cut potatoes.”

I stare deeply into Harry's eyes with gratitude for the food, “Thank you Harry,” it comes out as more of a moan.

He blushes, “It  was really nothing, you guys are too nice,” he says as we all continue eating in silence, entranced by the flavours melting in our mouths.

~~~~~~~

Much later after dinner Harry and I are sitting on the floor watching crappy shows, munching on popcorn, Harry lets out a yawn, “I’m really tired, I think I’m gonna go to bed now.”

“Yeah, me too,” we both sit there for a few more moments, awkwardness thick in the air, “Uh--you can sleep in my bed again if you want,” I offer, staring at my feet.

“Um, okay,” he gives a sort of breath of relief and a small smile.  He follows me into my room with a pillow in hand.  I quickly change into my pyjamas and slip under the covers next to Harry who’s already in bed.  We’re not right next to each other like last night.

”Good Night Harry,” I whisper, rubbing my eyes and closing them.

“Goodnight Louis,” I sit up thinking, thinking, thinking and I just can’t sleep.  I continue to push the random thoughts out of my head but instead of tossing and turning as I usually would, I just stay still as to not wake Harry.

Suddenly I feel his fingers on my face, brushing away my hair.  My cheeks light up and i just know they’re read.  I hear him lightly chuckle but I just continue to pretend to sleep.  I now feel his arms wrapping around my shoulders and my brain fights against me but I let myself cuddle into his arms and rest my head on his bicep, breathing in his scent, he smells nice., like my clothes but he also seems to have his own smell and it’s pleasant.  Subtle, but pleasant.

I push all the new thoughts of warning and alarms going  off in the farthest vault in my head and I  give in for once to the feeling overcoming me and melt into Harry’s arms because it just feels so right, “Goodnight Harry,” I whisper for the second time  and I can just feel his smile piercing the dark.  I take a deep breath and fall right into sleep, nothing left bothering me, just me and harry and the night.


	8. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised, here it is, really short but full of crazy happenings.

I walk up behind Liam and Zayn, not sure if we’re on talking terms but Liam is my best friend.  They’re casually chatting at their lunch table, picking at their food but I slow down once I hear exactly _what_ the topic of their conversation actually is.

“Your friend Lewis is quite the asshole,” Zayn speaks in a monotone, bored sounding voice.

“It’s Louis, and he was just raised to be homophobic, it’s more his parents’ fault, but it’s true, he can be a jerk sometimes, I would know, but he’s also really great, just give him another chance, you guys just got off on the wrong foot,” Liam counteracts Zayn’s words, though I’m not sure if that’s what I would’ve preferred him to say.

“Whatever,” Zayn grumbles moodily, this guy is really getting on my nerves.

I take this into my own hands, Liam isn’t very good defending me and he’s blaming it on my family, thanks Liam, “You really think I’m an asshole?” They both turn around, surprised I heard all they just said, looking like they’ve just been caught burying a dead body, “You’re the one who fucks ‘em, it’s not my fault you had to be born wrong, being gay is just wrong Zayn, it’s so absolutely twisted and messed up,” disgust laces my voice and my eyes are narrowed.

He stands up, taking a step towards me “You’re only saying that because you can't get over your fucking feeling for Harry, it’s so obvious!  You just don't want to admit that you’re gay too!” He grabs his tray and rudely starts to stomp off, “Come on Liam, you don't deserve this either,” he tells him but keeps walking.

Liam sighs and runs his hands through his hair, obviously frustrated and now glaring at me, “Nice going Louis, I thought you were better than that and I was going to tell you another time but I guess it’s now or never, Zayn and I are together, Zayn is my boyfriend,” putting an emphasis on the ‘boy’, he turns around, “Zayn!  Zayn wait for me!” and just like that he speeds off, leaving me dumbfounded.  I can’t even begin to believe what just happened…

Before I can process anything Harry walks up to me, sympathy and confusion throughout his features, “It seems they always run away just when I arrive, I’m not sure what’s going on with you guys but it looks like it’s just me and you again Lou,” when I don't move and continue to stare where Liam and Zayn were previously, shock still engrained, Harry places a hand on my shoulder, “Listen, things’ll work out, don’t worry, Liam seems like a good friend, I think that he…”

Harry’s voice fades out as I turn to look at him with tears in my eyes, Zayn’s words really hit me in the face, as I look at Harry it’s like I’m seeing this angelic boy with beauty that shines like the stars and a heart made of gold for the first time.  Zayn was right, Zayn was so right, it’s been this way the whole time, I’ve just been too dumb to realize that I’m really falling for him.

All this hits me in a rush of emotion, and as it does it really takes me over, “I-I don't feel too good,” I say as I let my tray fall to the ground with a loud clatter, sprinting to the toilets as the tears now stream down my face, this is just too much.

~~~~~~~~~~

“We didn’t even have to do anything the whole period, he was one of the best supply teachers I’ve had in awhile,” I flash him a weak smile, not sure how concealing I was of my non-interest, I focus on my knees, trying to keep my mind blank.  I’m sitting against my bed with my legs up and Harry’s on the floor too in front of me, chatting away.

“Louis, are you okay?  You’ve been awfully quiet, is this about Liam?  I can tell you guys are close because it’s really affecting you, or wait, are you feeling sick again?” I can tell he’s concerned and trying to figure it out, I feel guilty for not being able to tell him the truth, I sigh, “This isn’t like you.”

He pauses and there’s a brief silence but I break it, “Can I tell you something?” I say hopefully but I already know the answer is yes.

“Of course, you can tell me anything Louis, I won’t tell,” he gently puts his hand on my shoulder then drops it, “What is it?”

My words come out as a whisper, “I think I’m gay too,” I can tell Harry is trying not to smile, he's probably holding back the urge to laugh but his expression seems to have more than just a hidden smile because I can see happiness in his whole face, why though, I’m not quite sure, “But it’s not like I want to, it’s so,” I sigh, “It’s so _wrong_.”

“I understand what you’re feeling but it’s not wrong Louis, you’re still the same as you’ve always been, you’ve still got your looks, you’re still funny, you're still clever, you’re still Louis and it’s a part of you that you can't change, it’s not wrong, it's just new and unfamiliar to you, and it’s who you are,” his words hardly process through my head because only one thing is buzzing through my head.  My parents are good people, they wouldn’t lie or falsely teach me something would they?  

They’ve got to be right, even if they weren’t right, their reaction obviously wouldn’t be for the better, “But that's not what my parents--”

Harry interrupts me, “Your parents don’t know everything and I’m sure that they’ll realize that you’re still their son and that it’s okay, they love you Louis, no matter what, you’re parents are wonderful, they’ll be accepting and that’s what they’re there for, they’re your _parents_ ,” his words sink into my mind and somehow I’m not as worried about it.

“Thank you Harry,” my voice full of sincerity.

“Anything for you Louis,” he goes to lean in for a hug but something in me hesitates and I stop midway.  We briefly pause in that moment, time standing still, my eyes boring into his, I bring my hand up to his face and before I know what I’m doing my lips are on his and he’s kissing me back.  It’s just so… _Perfect._  I let go of everything I had been suppressing inside me, I release all the things I had been holding onto, everything that had been telling me no! and it feels as if a thousand boulders has been lifted of my shoulders and it’s the best thing I’ve ever felt in my entire life, better than any kiss I’ve had and there are so many words I could use to describe it as my heart but none would be enough to even describe half of what I’m feeling.  

I’m so caught up in the pure bliss that I guess I don’t hear my mom talking about the shirt I left in the dryer, I don’t hear her opening the door but I do hear the blood curdling scream that comes followed by an “ _Oh lord_ ,” and  the loud thump of her body falling limp to the ground.


	9. Nowhere to Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies, this one is short, but something big happens, don't worry.

“M-Mum?” I whimper, “Mum!?” I’ve pulled my face from Harry’s to find my mother on the floor.  I rush over to her side and shake her, as I do she stirs and she seems to be angry yet confused.

 

“G-get,” she smacks my hands away from trying to help her with tears in her eyes as she pushes herself up, “Get out of my fucking house!” she suddenly screams from the top of her lungs.  I can’t even believe those words just came out of her mouth.  She shrieks at me again and suddenly I can’t feel anything but the roaring river of tears flooding down my face, Harry is holding me protectively as I break down.

 

“No, no please,” I beg, “Mum please!” I sob but she continues to threaten my place in this home.

 

Suddenly my father rushes in looking flustered, “What’s going on?” His face shows nothing but horror, pain and sorrow as he observes the scene of my mother and I.

 

“Dad, please let me stay, _please_ ,” my voice comes out of horrific and I feel like I’m going to throw up, “Please! Dad, don’t make me go!” I escape Harry’s comfort and grab onto my dad, burying my face in his chest, continuing to beg.

 

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” he says, petting my hair.

 

“Our fucking son in gay Richard,” Mum spits her words like poison.

 

“The petting on my head stops abruptly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Dad, please, I’m sorry!” I sink down to the ground at his feet, sobbing and pleading, after no reaction on his part I force myself to stand, there is rage in his face “Dad please,” I whimper.

 

He raises his voice, “I don’t want NO FUCKING FAGGOT IN MY HOUSE,” before I can process a word he says, like lightning the palm of his hand connects to my face, the sound echoing through the silence.  An inhuman noise escapes my mouth as Harry pulls me back and I collapse in his arms, a fit of tears and misery.

 

“You are no longer a part of this family Louis, you’re _a disgrac_ e!” she shrieks, then calms herself down, “How could you do this to us?  You’re not longer my son _and you never will be_ ,” all I can do is cry because I don’t know how else to react, what am I supposed to say? She hates me.

 

I break down even more but realise Harry’s stepped into things, “How could he do this do _you_?” he snarls, “How could _you_ do this to _him!?_ He’s still your fucking son!  He’s still Louis!  He’s the same person you kissed goodnight when he was scared, the one you took care of when he was sick, the one you have loved unconditionally for years but now look at this!  People punish their _dogs_ by putting them outside which is sad enough but to do that to your _own_ _child?_  It’s just disgusting!” I can feel him crying too, “How could you even do that?  You hit your own son too!  You actually fucking _hit_ him!” he holds me tighter as I sob into him, knowing his experience with that subject, I wasn’t sure how he was going to react but I think he did well.

 

“How _dare_ you talk to me like that!” it seems to be my father voice now but as everything’ a blur, “Louis is _gay_ Harry and I will not stand for anything of that sort in my house, I’m asking you to leave now or I will fucking call the cops and report you for trespassing!”

 

“ _You can’t do that!_ ”

 

“Oh yes I can,” I can feel Harry take a deep breath before he’s lifting me off the ground and carrying me away.  I can’t stop shaking as I cry, I don’t know why Harry’s even bothering to still be here with me.

 

“I need to set you down,” he whispers and I adjust so he can gently put my feet on the ground.  I open my eyes as I see the front door in which this will be the last time I’ll ever walk through it.  I’m not sobbing now, just staring through the open door way in shock of everything, Harry takes a step out but turn around when I don’t follow him.

 

He reaches his hand out for me but I shake my head, “No,” it comes out as  a whisper, tears starting to fall again, “No.”

 

“Come on Louis,” there’s a solemn sadness in his eyes,” Louis we have to go,” he wraps his arm around me and guides me out, I’m now violently crying again.  I stagger out with him into the front steps and I turn around to take one last glance inside what used to be my home but the door is slammed in my face.  That did it for me,I just collapse, Harry holding me up, slowly letting me down to the ground.

 

“Louis,” he shakes me a bit, “Louis you can live at my--” I interrupt him.

 

“No, “ I croak, “I can’t let you go back,” I place my hand lightly on his ribs.

 

He sighs, I wipe tears from my face, trying to focus on my breathing and the new problem we have, “Well,” Harry pauses, “I guess we could try Liam,” he suggests but doubt is obvious in his features, “We don’t really have a choice.”

 

“But he--” I sigh and stand myself up, “I don’t--well--I guess--I don’t know,” a few tears slip down my cheeks but I can’t start thinking about Liam and I’s friendship otherwise it will make my heartache worse, “We might as well try,” I fumble to get my phone from my pocket and hand it to him, cuddling into his chest, trying to block everything out.

 

It’s quiet so I hear the click right before the familiar voicemail, “Hey it’s Liam, I can’t get to the phone right now, it could be off too, or--um, nevermind, leave a message!” Harry hangs up and rubs my shoulder and looks down at me with a sigh.

 

“I know where he lives?” it comes more as a question or suggestion.

 

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “Worth a shot.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

By the time we get there I've started crying again, Harry’s doing his best to help me up the stairs, I can’t see very well considering my eyes are full of tears but it's not so bad, just light crying.  Harry knocks on the door and we both take a deep breath.

 

The door opens to a happy Zayn that quickly turns bitter, “ _What the fuck are you doing here?_ ” I'm about to plead and beg for forgiveness but he starts talking again, “Actually, I don’t really care,” his crude words burn a hole in my chest and for the second time today, the door is slammed in my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm at a point in the plot where I need some ideas, I have lots of ideas but I'm not sure if I really like any of them. I have half of the next chapter planned out and all the previous ones planned out but now there's a point where there is no plan and I don't know what to do... so, if you comment any ideas you have I will take into consideration what you have to say but I won't tell you if I use your idea so it's still somewhat a surprise. I'd also like to add a thank you to everyone who is reading my story!


	10. I screwed up guys

okay so I accidentally deleted all the fucking writing I did on Unexpected from my google drive so I'll have to re-write the chapter and it was really short anyways so I REALLY need some ideas of what you think should put next, I can still figure it out if nobody comes up with anything but it would honestly be a lot easier if someone would help me out a little because everyone can be a little lazy sometimes, okay? Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up by next weekend because I just found out it's deleted WHICH I AM SO MAD AT MYSELF FOR AND NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE IT AND STUFF AND ARGH but things'll work out, not that anybody really seems to care ha but oh well, life sucks sometimes.


End file.
